


Strange

by psythewriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (im sorry for this), Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, happy birthday mahiru koizumi, hinata mitarai naegi junko teruteru gundam saionji and the ultimate imposter are all mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: Mahiru had expected a lot of strange things to happen on her birthday.





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Mahiru's birthday and what do I do? Post angst.
> 
> Thanks so much to Dunyazad for betareading and betareading this!

Mahiru had expected a lot of strange things to happen on her birthday. She had expected Saionji to act civil as a gift to her, for Teruteru to stop mindlessly flirting with her for once, and for Gundam to stop his stupid ramblings for a second. But the last that Mahiru had expected was to be slumped over a soggy cake with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. But here she was, alone on Jabberwock Island, with nothing but the corpse of a betrayed animator to keep her company. 

All of this, because thirteen former Ultimates sailed away from Jabberwock Island, with enough despair in their hearts to spread through the entire world. The Neo Program had failed, and the effects were only temporary. For some people that is. All but Mahiru and the Ultimate Hope, Izuru Kamukura (or was he Hajime Hinata again?), had fallen back into despair, and had left Mitarai, Hinata, and Mahiru. Poor, poor Mitarai believed he could stop them, but he was wrong. The Ultimate Imposter, his closest friend (or rather former closest friend now, huh?), did away with him quickly, and Mahiru and Hinata couldn't bring themselves to even go near the body. 

A few hours after they had left, Hinata decided to go after them with flourishing hope, believing that his talents, his comrades, and his world would be ready to combat despair.

It had been one month since then. Hinata hadn't returned. The sky was red once again.

Mahiru had ravaged the area looking for every bit of food she could find. There wasn't much, as the island wasn't made for suitable living, but the former despair made the best with what she had. 

On her super special day, Makoto Naegi, the man who'd defeated Junko Enoshima and became the new headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, had sent her a cake.  _ Lucky me, _ she thought, wondering how pitiful she must've seemed to the people outside of the island. Mahiru did not like to be pitied, but that wasn't what made her gag every time she tried to take a bite of the cake. 

When she was finally able to shove a bite of the cake down her throat, she retched it right back up, and it launched itself back onto the cake in a phlegm-y mess.

Great. No food. No friends. No happiness.  This was her life now, huh? Mahiru backed up against wall behind her, the tears that had formed previously, now bursting free and rolling down her freckled cheeks. 

Mahiru had expected a lot of strange things to happen on her birthday, but the last thing that she had expected was to be falling into despair, all over again. 


End file.
